Brothers?
by daethameerame
Summary: Karena saudara diciptakan untuk saling melindungi, bukan? WinKon (WINNER/iKON) Fanfiction, DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin). It's BoyxBoy story, so don't like, don't read!
1. Prolog: Yes, We Are

Title: Brothers?

Fandom: iKON, WINNER, YGFamily

Pairing: DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin)

Characters: iKON and WINNER members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and YGEntertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **YES, WE ARE**

 **(No One's POV)**

 **Dance Club Practice Room**

"Ya'! Lakukanlah dengan lebih baik lagi!" Teriak salah seorang senior.

"BAIK!" Teriak para junior bersamaan.

"Ya'! Bukan begi..."

 **BRAK!**

Semua mata menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka dengan kencang. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang berambut agak panjang, dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Tanda bahwa ia baru saja berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ruangan itu.

"Ada apa Taehyun-ah? Kenapa kamu kelihatan kelelahan seperti itu?" Tanya Seunghoon, salah seorang senior di sana.

"I-itu..." Semua orang di sana menatap ke arah Taehyun -anak laki-laki yang membuka pintu tadi- dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Taehyun-ah, kenap-"

"Hanbin kecelakaan!" Teriaknya setelah menarik napas kencang. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. "Ia terjatuh dari tangga saat sedang mem-"

"Sekarang dia di mana?"

"Eh?"

"DIA ADA DI MANA SEKARANG, NAM TAEHYUN?!" Teriak seorang laki-laki dengan nada kesal sekaligus khawatir.

"D-dia ada di Ruang Kesehatan, Hyung." Jawab Taehyun dengan hati-hati. Kaget akan teriakan orang yang merupakan Sunbaenya itu.

Laki-laki tadi langsung melesat keluar dari Ruang Latihan dan menuju ke Ruang Kesehatan. Tak mempedulikan teriakan dari teman-temannya yang memanggilnya. Sekarang pikirannya hanya tertuju ke satu orang. yaitu Hanbin.

"SONG MINO! YA'!" Seunghoon hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karena kelakuan temannya itu. Dia pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menitahkan ke para juniornya untuk melanjutkan latihan.

"Dasar Song Mino. Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan latihan begitu saja." Ujar Kim Jinwoo, salah satu senior yang lain.

"Yah, seperti biasa. Si _brother complex_ itu." Kemudian mereka pun kembali melanjutkan latihan dance mereka.

oOo

 **Ruang Kesehatan**

"Susah sekali, sih, menyuruhmu berhati-hati, Hanbin-ah!"

"Hehehe, maafkan aku, Hyung. Habisnya, aku 'kan terburu-buru agar tidak telat latihan tadi." Jawab anak yang dipanggil Hanbin itu.

"Iya, tapi 'kan-"

 **BRAK!**

"SONG HANBIN!" Teriak Mino, membuat Hanbin dan orang yang ada di sebelahnya kaget.

"M-Mino-hyung! Hyung kenapa bisa ada di si..."

"Kenapa kamu bisa ceroboh seperti itu sampai-sampai terjatuh dari tangga, hah?!" Ujar Mino dengan nada kesal. Membuat Hanbin sedikit menciut di hadapannya.

"I-itu..."

"Hanbin tadi terburu-buru, Hyung. Dia takut telat ke latihan _dance_. Hyung 'kan galak. Jadi..."

"Diam kau, Song Yunhyung! Aku tidak bertanya padamu! Lagipula, kenapa kamu tidak langsung memberitahuku kalau Hanbin jatuh dari tangga?!"

"Karena aku tahu, kalau aku memberitahu Hyung, pasti Hyung langsung panik sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini. Berlebihan." Balas Yunhyung dengan nada mengejek. Membuat urat-urat kemarahan di kepala Mino bermunculan.

"Kau ini-"

"Sudahlah, Hyung! Lagipula, aku baik-baik saja, kok! Lihatlah! Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa 'kan?" Ujar Hanbin, mencoba melerai pertengkaran kedua Hyungnya itu. "Cuma memar sedikit saja." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Mino kembali menatap ke arah Hanbin dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Hanbin dan menghela napas lega. Lega karena Adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya khawatir, kau tahu?" Ujarnya pelan. Matanya menatap mata Hanbin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hanbin pun memberikan senyum andalannya, senyum jahil.

"Hyung tidak usah terlalu merasa khawatir seperti itu! Aku 'kan cuma jatuh dari tiga anak tangga! Lagipula, aku sudah besar, Hyung. Aku bisa jaga diri, kok." Jawab Hanbin.

"Tuh! Dengar, Hyung! Hanbin sudah besar!" Mino pun melempar kotak tisu ke arah Yunhyung. Mencoba membuatnya diam. Namun, Yunhyung membalasnya dengan melempar kotak tisu itu kembali ke Mino. Sehingga, terjadilah aksi lempar-lemparan di sana.

Hanbin hanya bisa tertawa keras melihat tingkah laku kedua Hyungnya yang kekanakan itu. Meskipun Hyungdeulnya mengidap penyakit _brother complex_ -terlebih lagi Mino- tapi, ia sangat sayang pada kedua Hyungnya itu. Karena mereka selalu ada di samping Hanbin saat ia membutuhkan mereka. Meskipun mereka bukan saudara kandungnya.

Ya, Song Hanbin bukanlah saudara kandung mereka berdua.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 1: His Brother Complex

Title: Brothers?

Fandom: iKON, WINNER, YGFamily

Pairing: DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin)

Characters: iKON and WINNER members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and YGEntertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **HIS BROTHER COMPLEX**

 **(No One's POV)**

 **Kediaman Keluarga Song**

"Sudah sampai! Ayo cepat turun, kalian berdua!" Perintah Mino pada kedua Adiknya. Yunhyung pun membantu Hanbin turun dengan hati-hati. Karena badan Hanbin masih terasa sakit akibat terjatuh dari tangga tadi.

"Pelan-pelan, Hanbin-ah~ Yap!" Ujar Yunhyung memapah Hanbin ke dalam rumah. Mino pun mematikan mesin mobilnya dan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah bersama kedua Adiknya.

"Kami pulang!" Teriak Yunhyung.

"Tuan Muda sudah pulang. Eh? Tuan Muda Hanbin kenapa?" Tanya seorang Bibi tua, yang bertugas membantu di kediaman Song, Bibi Han.

"Iya, Bi. Tadi Hanbin jatuh di tangga Sekolah. Biasalah, dia 'kan ceroboh." Yunhyung menjawab sambil tersenyum meledek ke arah Hanbin.

"Aku tidak ceroboh, Hyung!" Jawab Hanbin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Yunhyung mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Sudah, sudah! Bi, apa makan malam sudah disiapkan?" Tanya Mino.

"Sudah, Tuan Muda. Sudah Bibi siapkan makanan kesukaan Tuan Muda sekalian. Apa mau dihidangkan sekarang?" Mino pun mengangguk. Kemudian, Bibi Han pun pergi menghidangkan makan malam.

"Kalian berdua, cepat ganti baju! Lalu kita makan malam bersama." Yunhyung dan Hanbin pun mengangguk dan menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing -Hanbin dibantu oleh Yunhyung- untuk berganti baju. Mino pun berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Seusai berganti baju, mereka pun berkumpul di meja makan dan makan malam bersama. Hanya bertiga, seperti biasanya. Kedua orang tua mereka sangatlah sibuk. Karena keluarga mereka memiliki perusahaan besar yang harus diurus. Jadilah, Ayah mereka sibuk mengurusi perusahaan tersebut dan lebih sering berada di luar Seoul, atau bahkan sampai ke luar negeri. Dan Ibu mereka ikut mendampingi Ayah mereka.

Namun, meskipun sibuk, orang tua mereka selalu menanyai kabar mereka setiap harinya. Mereka selalu memantau apa yang mereka kerjakan dan bagaimana kondisi mereka. Seperti sekarang, orang tua mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa Hanbin baru saja terjatuh dari tangga. Dan Hanbin pun akhirnya mendapat ceramah panjang via telepon.

"Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Sungguh." Ujar Hanbin, berusaha meyakinkan Ibunya itu.

 _"Sudah berkali-kali Ibu katakan untuk berhati-hati 'kan, Hanbin-ah? Kamu tahu betapa terkejutnya Ibu saat mendapat kabar dari Mino kalau kamu terjatuh dari tangga? Rasanya jantung Ibu mau lepas dari tempatnya."_ Berlebihan seperti biasa, pikir Hanbin. Tapi, itulah yang Hanbin sukai dari Ibunya ini. Rasa sayang kepada anak-anaknya sangatlah besar. Meskipun kini anak-anaknya sudah dewasa, ia tak bisa berhenti memperlakukan mereka seperti anak kecil.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Bu. Lain kali, aku akan lebih berhati-hati." Jawab Hanbin penuh penyesalan. Tak mau Ibunya lebih khawatir lagi.

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu mau bicara pada Mino, berikan teleponnya ke Hyungmu."_ Hanbin pun menyerahkan telepon itu ke Mino, lalu berbalik ke arah Yunhyung yang sedang tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

"Apa?" Ujarnya sedikit kesal.

"Dimarahi Ibu? Kasihan~ Hahaha."

"Hyung menyebalkan!"

"Iya, baik, Bu. Iya!" Dan Mino pun meletakkan telepon di tempatnya.

"Hyung! Kenapa harus mengadu ke Ibu, sih?" Tanya Hanbin, mengikuti Mino yang kini sedang berjalan ke Ruang Tengah.

"Ibu menanyakan kabar kalian. Makanya aku jelaskan bagaimana kabarmu saat ini Hanbin-ah."

"Tapi 'kan tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Bilang saja lecet, tidak usah diperjelas kalau aku jatuh dari tangga. Ibu pasti membayangkan yang macam-macam."

"Aku hanya jujur ke Ibu."

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Sudah, sana kerjakan PR kalian! Kalian pasti ada PR 'kan?" Perintah Mino sambil menyalakan televisi.

"Hyung sendiri? Memangnya Hyung tidak ada PR?" Ujar Hanbin sedikit kesal.

"Aku mahasiswa, Hanbin-ah. PRku berbeda dengan PR kalian. Sudah sana!" Hanbin berjalan kesal menjauhi Hyungnya. Terkadang, ia tidak suka sikap Mino yang terlalu memerintah. Ia tahu, bahwa Mino adalah yang paling tua di antara mereka bertiga. Jadi, dia bertugas untuk mengendalikan keadaan rumah saat kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi. Tapi, Hanbin tak suka hal itu.

"Jangan kesal begitu, Hanbin-ah~ Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan PR bersama? Siapa tahu kita bisa saling membantu. Terutama kamu membantuku dalam Sejarah. Bagaimana?" Usul Yunhyung. Hanbin pun mengangguk setuju dan segera mengambil buku tugasnya. Kemudian, mereka pun pergi ke Ruang Belajar.

oOo

 **YG Academy's High School**

"HANBIN-AH!" Teriakan itu membuat Hanbin mau tak mau mempercepat langkahnya. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu, suara sahabat baiknya yang pasti sebentar lagi aka-

 **BRUGH!**

"YA'! Kamu baik-baik saja? Kemarin, Taehyun-hyung bilang kamu jatuh dari tangga! Aku berniat menjengukmu ke Ruang Kesehatan. Tapi, kami tidak diperbolehkan pulang sampai latihan selesai. Seusai latihan, aku ke Ruang Kesehatan dan kamu sudah tidak ada di sana! Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Tidak ada tulang yang patah 'kan? Kamu masih bisa berjalan dengan bai-"

"KIM DONG HYUK! BERHENTILAH MELEMPARKAN DIRIMU KEPADAKU SEPERTI ITU! KAMU BERAT, TAHU TIDAK?" Teriak Hanbin sambil mendorong Donghyuk menjauh darinya.

"Hehehe, maaf, Hanbin-ah. Habisnya, aku 'kan khawatir! Terlebih, kamu tidak membalas SMS-ku semalaman! Aku takut kamu sudah patah-patah tulang dan terkapar di Rumah Sakit, tahu!"

"Kamu berlebihan sekali. Mirip Mino-hyung." Jawab Hanbin malas. "Lagipula, seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Yah, tanganku masih memar sih, dan kakiku masih sedikit sakit karena terkilir. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kamu terkilir, berarti hari ini kamu tidak bisa ikut latihan _dance_?"

"Yah... Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ini aku tidak ikut latihan dulu. Tapi aku tetap datang ke ruang latihan, kok."

"Baguslah kalau begi..."

"KIM HANBIN!" Teriak seseorang -lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa di sekelilingku banyak sekali orang seperti mereka." Gerutu Hanbin pelan, sudah kenal dengan suara yang lagi-lagi berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Kamu kenapa kemarin? Bisa-bisanya terjatuh dari tangga. Ceroboh sekali." Ujar Goo Junhoe. Salah satu sahabat baiknya.

Berbeda dengan Donghyuk yang terlalu peduli -sampai jadi berlebihan- Junhoe sangat sering mencemooh orang. Ya, cemoohannya, sih, tidak bermaksud buruk. Apalagi bagi Hanbin itu sudah biasa. Tapi, untuk orang yang baru mengenal Junhoe, itu bisa dianggap sifat yang tidak sopan.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula tangganya licin. Makanya aku terjatuh." Jawab Hanbin.

"Heh, alasan." Ucapan Junowe membuat urat kekesalan Hanbin keluar. "Ya, tapi syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja. Kemarin aku dan Donghyuk kaget sekali mendengar kalau kau jatuh dari tangga." Mendengar nada khawatir Junhoe, urat kekesalan Hanbin pun kembali masuk dan menghilang begitu saja. Hanbin sangatlah senang memiliki sahabat yang sangat peduli terhadapnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah dengar itu dari Donghyuk tadi. _Well_ , terima kasih kalian sudah mau repot-repot mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Hanbin dengan -berpura-pura- setengah hati. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Junhoe dan senyuman lebar oleh Donghyuk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk ke kelas!" Ajak Hanbin.

"Oh iya, kalian tahu tidak, hari ini, ada anak baru di kelas 3-2. Katanya, sih, dia pernah menang kompetisi _dance_ di sekolahnya yang lama, dan pemenang kontes _dance_ di Jeju. Dan kabarnya, Seungyoon-hyung dan Taehyun-hyung berniat mengajaknya masuk Klub Musik dan ikut latihan _dance_ dengan kita hari ini."

"Kelas tiga? Kau yakin dia akan mau diajak bergabung? Biasanya anak kelas tiga 'kan memilih untuk fokus belajar. Seungyoon-hyung dan Taehyun-hyung saja akan berhenti setelah kompetisi tahunan. Buat apa dia baru masuk sekarang?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Yah karena dia _dancer_ yang hebat! Makanya Taehyun-hyung dan Seungyoon-hyung mau mengajaknya bergabung! Pasti dia akan dimasukkan jadi _dancer_ inti!" Jawab Donghyuk.

"Heh, seenaknya saja! Masa dia baru datang langsung jadi _dancer_ inti? Kita saja butuh waktu berbulan-bulan baru bisa terpilih jadi dancer inti. Melalui berbagai macam _test_ pula!"

"Dia jago melakukan berbagai aksi akrobatik! Dia jago _backflip_ , _front flip_ , bahkan bisa melakukan _cart wheel_ secara terus menerus!"

"Ya'! Ini _Dance Club_! Bukan klub olahraga ataupun sirkus! Kita tidak butuh orang yang mahir melakukan akrobat! Kita butuh orang yang mahir melakukan _dance_!"

"Tapi, dia juga memenangkan banyak kompetisi _dance_! Berarti dia _dancer_ yang hebat!"

"Cih. Menurutmu bagaimana, Hanbin-ah? Apa dia akan masuk tim inti?" Tanya Junhoe pada Hanbin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Yah, tergantung. Pasti Mino-hyung, Seunghoon-hyung, dan Jinwoo-hyung akan memberikannya _test_ masuk terlebih dahulu. Jika ia lolos, baru akan diberikan _test_ untuk jadi tim inti." Jawab Hanbin.

"Tapi pasti kesempatan dia untuk jadi tim inti besar 'kan? Melihat prestasi _dance_ -nya yang sangat banyak." Ujar Donghyuk.

"Belum tentu. Pasti dia harus melewati _test_ yang sangat kejam yang sudah disiapkan Hyungdeul. Terlebih lagi Mino-hyung. Kriterianya terlalu muluk-muluk. Jadi, prestasi sebanyak itu tidak bisa dijadikan jaminan."

"Tuh 'kan! Dengar itu, Kim Donghyuk!" Ledek Junhoe dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku 'kan cuma ingin melihat dia berada bersama kita di tim inti. Pasti akan sangat bagus kalau ada beberapa gerakan akrobatik di _dance_ kita."

"Aku juga setuju akan hal itu. Tapi, semuanya kembali lagi kepada keputusan Hyungdeul, 'kan? Aku yakin mereka akan memutuskan dan membuat pilihan yang terbaik nanti." Donghyuk dan Junhoe pun mengangguk setuju. Kemudian, mereka pun menaruh tas di meja mereka masing-masing dan bersiap memulai pelajaran pada pagi hari ini.

 **Kelas 2-3**

"Hah~" Seorang laki-laki, bermata sipit dan murah senyum, berkali-kali menghela napas panjang. Entah apa yang mengganjal pikirannya pada pagi hari itu. Hal itu membuat orang di sebelahnya -sekaligus sahabat baiknya- penasaran.

"Kamu kenapa, Bobby-ah? Lesu sekali." Tanya Yunhyung.

"Hah? T-tidak! Aku tidak lesu!" Jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Bobby tadi.

"Jangan bohong kamu. Jelas-jelas daritadi kamu menghela napas begitu. Ada apa, sih?" Desak Yunhyung penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... Begitulah." Jawaban dari Bobby seharusnya terdengar membingungkan. Tapi, Yunhyung malah tersenyum jahil ke arah Bobby. Seakan-akan mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu.

"Mengkhawatirkan Adikku, eh?" Pertanyaan Yunhyung membuat Bobby membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia kaget.

"TIDAK! Bukan begitu! Aku t-tidak..."

"Sudahlah! Mengaku saja kalau kamu khawatir akan Hanbin. Apalagi kemarin katanya Taehyun-hyung teriak kalau 'Hanbin kecelakaan' di ruang latihan 'kan? Pasti saat itu jantungmu sudah hampir lepas saking khawatirnya pada Adik kesayanganku itu." Ledek Yunhyung sambil tertawa jahil.

"Berlebihan. Tidak sampai begitu juga! Ya, aku khawatir. Sedikit." Jawab Bobby, dengan suara yang perlahan semakin mengecil. Seperti ragu akan jawabannya sendiri.

"Heh. Bilang saja kamu khawatir setengah mati. Sudah jadi rahasia umum 'kan kalau kamu suka sama Hanbin."

"Hah? Rahasia umum? Jangan bilang kalau semua orang tahu kalau aku..."

"Ya iyalah! Kamu terang-terangan begitu menunjukkan ke Hanbin kalau kamu suka sama dia. Tapi, ya, sayangnya Adikku itu kurang peka. Atau mungkin dia memang terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau kamu suka padanya." Kata Yunhyung sambil bersender ke kursinya.

"Jangan-jangan... karena itu Mino-hyung selalu bersikap ketus kepadaku?"

"BINGO!"

"Eh?"

"Tepat sekali. Selamat, dugaan anda benar, Kim Jiwon!"

"EH? Jadi, Mino-hyung seperti itu karena aku suka Hanbin?" Tanya Bobby dengan nada sedikit ketakutan.

"Yah... Kamu tahu Hyungku. Dia 'kan _brother complex_ , terutama pada Hanbin. Semua orang yang berusaha mendekati Hanbin, pasti akan dianggap musuh olehnya."

"J-jadi selama ini, Mino-hyung menganggapku... musuhnya?"

"Tepat! Makanya kamu selalu kena hukuman meskipun hanya salah sedikit atau telat beberapa menit. Ya, anggap saja itu bentuk perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkan Adikku, Hanbin. Seorang Pangeran harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta Sang Putri, 'kan?"

Wajah Bobby bertambah lesu mendengar hal itu. Jadi semua itu karena ia menyukai Hanbin? Oleh karena itu, Mino selalu menghukumnya tanpa alasan? Menyedihkan sekali nasibmu, Kim Jiwon.

"Oh iya, kemarin kamu tidak mengirim SMS ke Hanbin 'kan?"

"Hah? Iya, aku mengiriminya SMS. Aku menanyakan keadaannya dan mengatakan semoga cepat sembuh. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Matilah hari ini kau, Kim Jiwon."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kemarin, _handphone_ Hanbin dipegang oleh Mino-hyung. Dia menyuruh kami belajar dan menyita _handphone_ kami semalaman. Kami baru mendapatkan _handphone_ kami kembali pagi ini. Jadi, ya, berarti Mino-hyunglah yang membuka pesan darimu. Pantas dari semalam auranya menyeramkan."

"HAH? APA KAMU BILANG?!"

"Ada masalah, Kim Jiwon-ssi?" Tanya Pak Guru dengan nada marah. Karena Bobby telah mengganggu berlangsungnya pelajaran.

"T-tidak ada, Pak." Kemudian pelajaran pun kembali berlanjut. "Kamu bilang apa tadi?" Bisik Bobby pelan pada Yunhyung.

"Mino-hyunglah yang membaca SMS-mu untuk Hanbin. Makanya dia kelihatan kesal sekali tadi malam. Memangnya, kamu mengiriminya SMS seperti apa, sih? Seperti kamu menaruh tanda hati saja di akhir pesanmu."

"Kamu benar."

"Hah?"

"Aku mengakhiri pesanku dengan tanda hati."

"Ya! Kamu gila!"

"Sudah kebiasaan. Biasanya kami bertukar pesan seperti itu. Aku mana tahu kalau _handphone_ Hanbin dipegang Mino-hyung. Matilah aku! Aku harus bagaimana nanti?" Ujar Bobby dengan lemas.

"Yah, bersiaplah mendapatkan siksaan dari Mino-hyung. Semoga kau beruntung, calon Adik Ipar!"

Wajah Bobby pun bertambah pucat dan ia langsung tenggelam di kursinya sendiri.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Author's Note** : Hai! Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memindahkan fanfic ini dari blogku! Karena, kayanya akan lebih nyaman buat kalian baca fanfic multichap di sini daripada di blog. Di blog agak susah sih kalau mau ke chapter selanjutnya, maafkan aku baru sadar :') Di sini ada beberapa kata yang kuganti, tapi gak mempengaruhi cerita sih. Cuma biar lebih rapi aja jadinya. Terakhir, terima kasih juga buat semua yang mau baca ^^


End file.
